


Ray Woke Up. FAIRY!

by Moonloon (maryavatar)



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, First Time, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-31
Updated: 2004-10-31
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:44:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryavatar/pseuds/Moonloon
Summary: Ray didn't just get a cuddle last night.





	Ray Woke Up. FAIRY!

  
Ray Woke Up. FAIRY!

## Ray Woke Up. FAIRY!

by Moonloon

Author's website: http://rivatar.com/aa

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, yadda yadda. Seriously. I'm in this for the pixie dust, and that's all.

Author's Notes: Thanks to Lucysmom for a speedy beta

Story Notes: Written for the 'Woke Up FAIRY' challenge on Live Journal. 

* * *

Ray sat at his desk, idly scratching his back as he remembered the night before. He'd _finally_ persuaded Fraser that the occasional manly hug could only improve their rapport. Despite some early difficulties thanks to Fraser's protestations that _hugging_ and humping weren't really the same thing, everything had gone really well. Really really well. 

"Ray... you need to stop smirking," Fraser whispered. "I think you're making people nervous." 

Ray scratched his back again and smirked some more. "Whatever. Hey, could you take a look at my back? I think I have a rash starting or something." 

Fraser shuffled around the desk and peered down the back of Ray's tee-shirt. "Oh. Oh dear." 

"What? _What?_ " Ray jumped to his feet and spun around to face Fraser, who had gone bright red. 

"You seem to be growing wings." 

There was a moment's silence as Ray processed the information. " _Wings?_ " 

Fraser looked down at his boots. "I'm so sorry, Ray. I had no idea it was infectious. Had I known, I certainly wouldn't have... um... last night..." 

" _Infectious?_ " Ray started to panic. "What the _Hell_ is happening to me?" 

"You're turning into a fairy. Erm... of the _mystical_ kind. Like me." 

This just had to be a joke. "You're kidding, right?" 

Fraser was still looking down at his boots. "I'm afraid not. I've been one for several years now, fortunately the wings are retractable, and I've managed to conceal the wish-granting talents as just another facet of my Canadian generosity." 

"Huh?" Ray felt dizzy. 

"Perhaps a demonstration would help?" 

Ray just nodded. 

"Ray, I wish I had a turnip." 

**~FWOOSH~**

A shower of purple glitter fountained from Ray's hair, and a turnip bounced across the desk. Ray looked around the bullpen; despite glitter still wafting down around them, no one seemed to have noticed. "What... the fuck...?" 

"You should be able to control the glitter reflex with a little practice," Fraser said, "And it's amazing how much strangeness the average person is prepared to ignore." 

"What the Hell do you need a turnip for anyway?" Ray asked. "Wait... does this mean I can wish for all this paperwork to disappear?" 

Fraser shook his head. "Ray, Ray, Ray. You can't grant your own wishes, you can only grant other people's." 

"Well that sucks." Ray scowled at the files littering his desk. 

Dewey walked past Ray's desk, mumbling to himself, "Damn, I wish I had a donut." 

**~FWOOSH~**

Ray found himself handing Dewey a donut. 

"Thanks, Ray," Dewey said, seemingly oblivious to the growing piles of glitter on the floor. 

Ray threw himself back down into his chair. "Oh this is just wonderful. I have itchy wings, there's glitter in my coffee, and now I'm Dewey's donut-boy." 

Fraser smiled apologetically. "Well, there are benefits: it's very rewarding to help your fellow man..." 

Ray snorted. 

"... the glitter comes in very handy when it's icy and you don't have any sand. The wings keep the rain off..." 

"Frase?" 

"Yes, Ray?" 

Ray leaned forward and grinned. "So... I can't grant my own wishes, but you can. Can't you?" 

"Um... err..." Fraser's eyes got very wide. "Ray, I don't think you've thought out the repercussio..." 

"Fraser, I wish we were in my apartment, in bed, naked." 

**~FWOOSH~**

* * *

End Ray Woke Up. FAIRY! by Moonloon:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
